Hermione and Draco One Shots
by gryffindorxslytherinprincess
Summary: Dramione one shots! xx


**Heyy guys I'm backk! I'm sorry for not updating "A Thousand Secrets". I've been really busy these days, and I feel like not continuing a long story but just work on short stories, like one shots like these. I think Ron and Hermione makes a cute pair, but I ship Dramione more! x enjoyy and ai'll try to continue "A Thousand Secrets" too!**

* * *

I paced around the halls, letting out small huffs and there, grasping my hair with my hands. Where IS Granger anyway? _I swear that brunette is going to make me crazy one day._ This was the time for their Heads Patrolling Duty, and yet Hermione is unsually late.

 _Ugh. This isn't going to work. I'm going to find her on my own or McGonagall will murder me._

I quickly sprinted down the hallway and met Potter. I blocked his way, making scar head stop and glared at me. "Move out of my way, Malfoy." He half yelled, annoyed. _Please. It's not like I'm stopping you because I want to._ I was about to retort, but decided against it. The fights will go on and on anyway.

"Have you seen Granger?" I asked him, and his face twisted into a confused reaction. "Hermione? But she left hours ago. Said something about doing some research in the library and to go to patrolling duty afterwards." He replied, scratching head.

 _Wait what? She left hours ago? Then why isn't she here?_

I realized Potter had this worried look on his face and I quickly told him that I had to go, not wanting to make problems more further than this.

"Thanks Potter!" I hurriedly ran downstairs to go to the library. Behind me, I heard him muttering, "huh. Never thought I'd lived up to the day when Malfoy said sorry." Then he chuckled and went back to the Gryffindor common room.

 _Oh please pothead. I say sorry many times, you're just not worthy enough to hear me say that._

I rushed into the library, knocking some books over in the process, and Madame Pince scowled at me. I walked up to her and asked, "Um excuse me, did Granger come here by any chance?"

She replied, "She did, but she went back out."

 _Huh. That girl is seriously making me insane._

"Ohh okay, thanks Madame Pince!" I thanked her and left. I searched every place in the castle and the when I looked up to the clock, it read 11.30 pm. I realized I didn't search one place yet. The Astronomy Tower.

I quickly sprinted up the long, narrow shape of the stairs and surely enough, thete was Granger sitting on a wooden bench.

I breathe a sigh of relief, until I saw what she was holding in her hands. What the heck. A knife?!

I ran towards her and snatched the knife right out of her hands, careful not to hurt her. She seemed surprised, but then regained her composure. "Give that back, Malfoy." She said camly. Is she crazy or something? What the hell is she _doing?_

"Give it BACK? Why should I give it back? And why are you fucking cutting yourself in the middle of the night when you know it's time for our patrolling duty? Do you even realize what the heck you're doing? Do you even noticed you're fucking bleeding? Do you know how fucking worried I was? I don't even now why I'm bloody mad but I am and you're going to stop this shit right now!" I felt so angry I can't even breath and my chest heaped up, down, up, down.

"Why do you care that much anyway?" She asked me curiously, also with a hint of anger in her eyes.

I asked myself that. Why _am_ I angry? I don't have any business with her, heck we're not even friends! But why do I care? Just then realization hit me. I've been in love with Granger since third year. Oh god. I'm in love with Hermione Granger.

I looked up, sit beside her and took her warm hands. I looked straight into her eyes and whispered these words. "I'm in love with you, Hermione Granger."

Her eyes seemed happy at first, but then it was quickly placed with fear. "N-no.. I can't. I'm afraid of men. I've been hurt too much. I can't do this." She sobbed quietly and rage began to burn within me.

"Who hurt you? Who did this to you that you're this scared of me? Where is that feisty Hermioen Granger that punched me in the face in third year? Tell me, Hermione."

"All gone. He took my confidence away that night." She shook with tears and I felt even more angrier at the guy who did this to her.

"Who. Did. This. To. You. I repeat. Who?" I asked, repeating in my head not to forgive that bastard.

"My ex-boyfriend.." she whispered those words that broke my heart.

"From.. the Muggle World?" I asked, unsure.

"Y-yeah.. last summer. He raped me.. a-and I've been afraid of men since then." Her words barely came to a whisper at the last.

"WHAT! HOW DARE HE! HOW DARE HE FUCKING TOUCH YOU! I AM NEVER FORGIVING HIM EVEN THOUGH I DON'T KNOW HIM! I WILL MURDER HIM!" I yelled, ny anger taking place, not caring if I'll wake the whole school up.

"It's okay.. Draco. It's all in the past now. I couldn't care less about that asshole. As long as I'm at Hogwarts with Harry.. Ron.. Ginny.. a-and possibly you, I'll be safe." She smiled a small smile and squeezed my hands.

I enveloped her into a hug, worried that if I let go, I'll never be able to see her again.

"You know.. Draco.. I've always loved you since our third year.." she blushed and smiled up at me, with that charming smile of hers.

I grinned, like the happiest idiotic fool in the world and crashed her into a kiss. It was a perfect night, and I wish that it'll last forever. "I promise I'll never, ever let anyone hurt you again.."


End file.
